Reza
International DJ and producer '''Reza '''has been a prominent figure on the dance music scene for many years. He was recently described by Radio 1 as 'A Great Talent' and has performed at some of the worlds most prestigious clubs and events. He played at the V Festival 2005 and has been a resident DJ for DTPM at Fabric in London and for Miss Moneypennys and Bacardi -B-Bar. As well as playing at most of the top UK venues Reza has also taken his musical prowess further a field including gigs in Milan, Dubai, Amsterdam, Ibiza, Marbella, Latvia and Poland.Reza is also an international record producer and has had over Fifty releases, several of which have featured in Pete Tongs Buzz Chart on Radio 1. Reza's productions have been released on labels such as Stealth, Pacha, Armada, Hotfingers, Juicy Music, Stoneyboy, Nervous, Hed Kandi, Ministry Of Sound, Deeperfect, Milk & Sugar, Housession, Mjuzieek, Zulu, Almibar/Stereo, S2G, Big Love, Suka, Big In Ibiza, Fierce Angel, MuzikXpress, DTPM, Fresh Fruit, Underwater resulting in lot's plays on Radio 1, Capital Fm, Kiss Fm and Galaxy Fm.Reza has just supplied a guest mix for Roger Sanchez's 'Release Yourself' Radioshow which was followed by release's on Sanchez's Stealth Records including Reza's track 'Harlem House' and his huge remix of Jesse Voorn's 'Magic Is All Around'. Other productions include 'Saxdrive' on Juicy Music which has remixes from Robbie Rivera and Richard Dinsdale, 'Somebody Bring It' & 'Bongolito' also on Juicy Music. 'Zukulu' on Deeperfect and 'Zambezi' on Stoney Boy/Armada.Reza has just had 3 summer release's on Mjuzieek Records, K-Klass & Reza 'Let The Freak' hit the number 1 spot in the Traxsource House Chart whilst Reza 'Que Pasa?!' reached number 3 and Reza Ft Daisy Dela Diva hit number 4.Reza's other latest release's include 'Put It On' featuring Max 'C' on Hed Kandi Records, 'Higher Love' which features vocals from Nicole Tyler on Pacha Recordings, 'Bakongo' (with Manuel De La Mare Remix on Hotfingers, Reza & Futuristic Polar Bears 'Maasai EP' also on Hotfingers, Reza Pres 'The Tribes 'Umbiyeh' on Milk & Sugar Recordings with a DJ PP remix. Most of Reza's latest release's have all featured in the Beatport Charts.DJ's that have supported Reza's tracks include Carl Cox, Tiesto, Roger Sanchez, Armin Van Buuren, Fatboy Slim, Paul Van Dyk, Eric Prydz, Sasha, Darren Emerson, Stonebridge, Groove Armada, Harry Choo Choo Romero, Axwell, Freemasons, Robbie Rivera, Bob Sinclar, Lottie, Graeme Park, Danny Rampling, Seb Fontaine, Dreem Team, Jose Nunez, Tom Novy, Sandy Rivera, Michael Gray, Mark Knight, Jonathan Ulysses, Eddie Amador, Chus, D.O.N.S, K-Klass, Trophy Twins, Steve Mac, Thomas Gold, Sarah Main, Antoine Clamaran, Robert Owens, Funkagenda, Sharp Boys, Paulette, Jerry Ropero, Alistair Whitehead, Chriss Ortega, Sebastian Drums, Rene Amesz, Mason, Eddie Halliwell, Prok + Fitch and even Vernon Kay!!.Reza started DJing in 1991 playing at events such as Fantazia and Spiral Tribe before moving to Spain for a four year period between 1998 and 2002 where he started to produce his own tracks. After successfully getting a few tracks released he returned to the UK. Many artist names have been used for Reza's productions including Santiago Soul, Daywalkerz, Federation De Funk, Sounds Of Reyes, Diego Drums, Lopez Twins.Reza has had page interviews in most of the premier music magazines including articles in DJ MAG, IDJ MAG, Tillate MAG, DMC Update. The launch of his Rezonation Music label is one of Reza's latest projects and along with his endless amount of forthcoming high quality Club tracks.....Reza is certain to remain in the Dance Music spotlight! Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Producers Category:DJs